


A grandaughter's problem

by escailyy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Rey (Kira)/Smuggler Ben solo, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, He's pushing 90 and enjoying retirement, Kira needs to chill, Trash triplets verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: Grandpa Obiwan Kenobi is a retired old man but he's always there for the triplets, especially when his violent middle grandaughter  needs advice on how to deal with that bloody idiot that is Ben Solo.(Basically Obiwan is a cool grandparent and Kira doesn't want to like Ben Solo because of reasons.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Obiwan is a wise old cinnamon roll who retired to the a farm in the Coruscant countryside after his granddaughters moved out.  
> Anakin lives in a high security nursing home after Leia pulled strings in the Senate to spare him the death penalty.  
> They're this universe version of old professor X and old Magneto.

  
"Ah so there's my little lightsaber, come to visit your old granddaddy eh?" Obiwan Kenobi huffed wheeling his wheelchair down the hall of his retirement haven, towards the angry form of his most rebellious granddaughter Kira, rolling his eyes at her revealing clothes he raised an eyebrow in the way only a retired member of the Special Joined, Equanimity Division of Intelligence (J.E.D.I) order could "you just missed Rey and Daisy, who by the way had a very interesting piece of gossip to share"

"Daisy and Rey don't know anything" Kira snapped crossing her arms over her scantily clad chest, taking in his subtle chastisement and making a beeline for Obiwan's linen closet, emerging minutes later clad in one of her grandfather's old black Jedi Council tunics and sweatpants three sizes too big "they need to stay out of my bloody life, what gives them the right to butt in?"

"So, you haven't been receiving flowers for a whole week in a row coupled with Slayer CD's?" Grandfather Kenobi wondered raising an eyebrow "and you haven't been refusing to let them read the cards that come with said gifts?" Wheeling himself to the adjacent kitchen Obiwan reached for the ever-boiling kettle that was a hallmark of the Kenobi household "have some tea Kira"

"FINE, I'll tell you...but only because you're you and because you're not being a pain in the ass like Tweedle Dee Dee and Tweedle Dee Dum" Kira accepted the tea with a grudging smile and groaned "Gramps I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!! I swear one minute I'm fine, going about my life, punching the crap out of my competition in the ring and one minute I'm not and then everything goes bloody sideways, and it's all my stupid fault for saving Ben's life"

"Kira, calm down, I assume it's a long story yes?"

"Of course it is arghhh I just want to punch the bloody asshole"

"Start with the beginning, why did you have to save Ben's life?"

Obiwan sighed, he often told himself had done a good job with the girls, Luke and Leia could vouch for that, after surviving the fall of the Emperor's drug empire and with Anakin (no longer Vader) living out his remaining days in a high security glorified nursing home, Obiwan Kenobi hadn't planned on one day being contacted by social services just about ten or so years later with the news that the secret son he'd had with Satine, who was supposed to be living a happy tragedy less life in Mandalore, was dead and unless he claimed custody of his son's three orphan children the girls would be shipped off to some place far like Jakku.

So Obiwan had stepped up, retired to a modest house near the beach in Yavin IV and raised the girls himself with the occasional help from what was left of his friends.

Funny how the reason he'd abstained from mixing too much with Leia's family was because he thought her own set of pre teen triplets were already enough work for Han and her her and in the end it turned out that it was Obiwan who found himself handing out sage advice to her.

Kenobi didn't regret raising the girls away from Coruscant, if anything he was glad Rey, Kira and Daisy had gone to small town schools and roamed the beach and woods to their hearts content.

He just hadn't counted with their strange fascination towards the Solo boys.

Anakin (Mustafar blast him) liked to laugh trough his life support and tell him he deserved it for all the grief Obiwan ever put his former Padawan trough.

"The beginning...Well, I guess it started last year when that bantha shit of Ben Solo said I wouldn't know how to dress like a real girl even if Jessica Pava herself let me borrow her whole wardrobe, which is a load of... "

"Was this before or after you ruined Kylo's chance with Rey by showing her that video of him trashing his tattoo parlor after talking to Han" her Grandfather interrupted with narrowed eyes

"a bit after, the next day I think" Kira admitted ruefully "in my defense I have nothing against Kylo, he's just a violent weirdo who doesn't deserve Rey"

"Kira! You told Rey that Kylo had torched the falcon with Han inside!" Obiwan scolded "And belittle him infront of her every time you get a chance"

"He's not good enough for her! Someone's got to make sure she knows it" Kira protested crossing her arms over her chest.

"And Daisy with Matt?"

"Those two can ruin their relationship on their own"

"KIRA LAN KENOBI" Obiwan snapped raising his voice to scold her once again "sabotaging the happiness of your sisters is not something I approve of"

"But Grandpa!"

"Just continue your story"

"Well, then I told Ben that how would he know, since the only time he's ever been interested in girls clothes was when he's trying to take them off some poor unsuspecting soul"

"It all escalated from there until he said that from looking at my chest he understood why guys ran away from me"

"And you punched him in the face" Obiwan guessed wisely

"I did"

"You know his hostility might have had something to do with your single-minded tendency of ruining his brother's happiness" but her grandfather's observation got ignored by Kira

"But every time we've seen each other since then is the same thing" Kira kept on talking "he was always bloody remarking on the fact that I'm too boyish and tough and violent, and screw him I might not be all boobs and ass like Bazine but I'm not a bloody guy!"

"Isn't that Bazine the girl you called "skanky cabaret stripper" after the Solo's last New Year's Eve party?" Obiwan recalled the moniker being repeated with way too much frequency whenever Kira complained about Ben Solo's womanizing and why that made Kylo and Matt entirely wrong for Rey or Daisy

"That's the one, she's got fake: nails, boobs, hair, teeth and personality"Kira listed angrily before returning to the subject at hand "so last week after debating it out with Rey in Han's garage I got fed up, I just went downtown, bought a couple of dresses that would make even someone like Solo stop and pay attention and showed up at Poe's birthday bash with Rey"

"Yes, I remember, incidentally Daisy told me that you and I quote "looked like a goddess of darkness, but got angry and left early' and those were her exact words"

Kira smirked she HAD looked like a goddess thank you very much, that red and black one shoulder cocktail dress with her best skull printed fishnet stockings and loose hair had been enough to make her stand out even next to Phasma (which was a feat considering Phas had the term 'Chrome Queen' down to a trademark and Kira always looked like a punk rock Hobbit when they hung out together) "here's the thing Granps, Hux was there too, he tried flirting with moi, which made me laugh at every three words he said"

"Why? Didn't you want boys to notice the pretty dress? Daisy said Hux was your type" Obiwan had long ago accepted the fact that his girls were grown up, honestly after having to give them the talk before puberty and managing to survive ten or so years of synchronized periods, he considered the whole talking-about-boys thing the least traumatic of conversation topics.

"Hey one, ew it's Hux, he doesn't count as a boy because he's a ginger and please feel free to take offense, gingers are the devil" Kira pointed out making her grandfather laugh "two, everytime Armitage Hux tries flirting with me it's only because he's trying to look casual when he turns around to make an actual move on Phasma, constipated and anal retentive as he is" Kira snorted "and three, it wasn't a PRETTY dress, it was a badass masterpiece of clothing that was dug out from a ceremonial tomb in the ruins of Jedha and restored to its original glory by a black market Tailor"

"Kira what have I told you about doing your shopping in the ill-obtained-goods district of Coruscant?" Old Kenobi interjected with exasperation

"It's a dress Grandpa...Or two or three, the tomb of Wesi Ker isn't going to miss them and they came at a lower rate than the designer garbage General Organa loves to dress Rey in"

"Force give me patience" Grandfather said elevating his eyes to the sky "Don't change the subject young lady, what did Hux do that you left early?"

"Hux? Nothing, didn't I just tell you that Hux has a weird fetish for gigantic and blonde bi ladies?" Kira snapped, recalling Hux smarmy compliments "it was Ben! He's the one who called me hot one moment and as soon as he saw Hux said I looked like cheap a skin girl, the idiot, chauvinistic, pompous bantha anus that he is"

"I take it you also punched him for the remark" in fact if she hadn't it would have been a sign of the Apocalypse for Old Kenobi

"Of course not, it was Poe's birthday, I promised Rey that there would be no punching"

"Then what.." old Obiwan raised his finger to ask

"...I took advantage of the slit in the leg of my dress to knee him in the nuts" Kira elaborated then she added for good measure "like a lady good and proper"

Privately Obiwan hoped it had hurt as much as Kira's pride "so you left early" he deduced with a knowing look

"And ended up saving Ben Solo's life, when I should have left him to die"

"I take it there's more to the story than just leaving early then"

"Look I was going to! I even made nice with Poe and everything, bought him this very nice empire era X-Wing air freshener as a gift and abstained from insulting Finn's obvious bad taste in boyfriends" Kira protested hotly "But Poe, the bloody Tautun, had to make a whole spectacle out of it and Daisy was begging me to stay because she's Daisy and since Solo is Poe's best friend, he attempted to cajole me into letting him drive me home, Grandpa, the gall of him! as tough I'm some simpering little idiot who doesn't know what nasty shit he uses the Millennium Falcon for"

"Kira, didn't you carpool in Rey's car that day? Ben Solo might be a scoundrel but I'd have to agree on that one" Obiwan interrupted "I know, I know, you're Kira Kenobi and can take care of yourself, but don't blame an old man for being a worrier"

"I was planning to use my speeder, since Phasma brought it and I knew she'd be crashing with he's-just-a-good-colleague Hux in his fancy Coruscant penthouse"

"A speeder in a dress? Force help me Kira! Not even your grandmother ever did that and believe me, I saw Satine wear a lot of strange clothing when escaping assassination attempts back in the day"

"Solo said the same thing...Well give or take a few 'do you plan on flashing all the Commonwealth district' and 'Kira let me drive you home blah blah blah' oh and when I wouldn't listen to him he kissed me but that's unimportant what's important is that Dabba the Hutt's minions..."

"Kira?" Obiwan leveled her another Jedi Council eyebrow raise "Ben Solo kissed you?"

"He did, I was trying to get away from him, he followed me to the parking lot and kissed me" She squirmed under her grandfather's all knowing look

"Ben, the scoundrel you've been complaining about since you were thirteen, that Ben" Another Jedi Council eyebrow

"Yes that Ben, the same one I slapped minutes later"

"The Ben that you claim not to like"

"Grandpa! I really don't like him, he's an egocentric prick with a hero complex and a wandering dick" Kira didn't like the laughter in her grandfather's eyes not one bit and okay maybe that first kiss hadn't been that bad and maybe he'd tasted like cigarettes and corellian wine but she absolutely still hated him

"Oh the follies of youth my child"

"Anyway, he kissed me, and don't look at me like that I slapped the grin of his face and told him I'd never in a million years be a notch in his bedpost then he got angry and told me he'd see me in hell for that lie and I thought that was it, except it wasn't because as he was leaving the parking lot to join the party Dabba the Hutt's minions ambushed him"

"What is it with Solo men and angering Hutts? I could tell our one or two stories about Han in his Hutt days that would make even you feel like vomiting" Obiwan huffed as he put two and two together "he might be my namesake but Ben takes after his father too much, why didn't they just name the boy Han junior?"

"I know! But guess what it turns out this time it wasn't Ben's fault" Kira smirked "I know shocking isn't it"

"Very" her grandfather agreed bring the mug of tea to his lips

"So the twilek and the togruta mobsters ambushed him because that skank of Bazine is now Dabba the Hutt's sidepiece, and pummeled Ben into submission before stuffing the idiot in the back of a van" then she paused "this is the part where I decided to be an idiot too and followed them in my speeder" she HAD been forced to rip her dress but the shorter length had suited her just fine

"Did you subdue them with a blaster or did you let your fist do the talking?" Obiwan hummed putting his mug down

"A Blaster but how did you know?" In fact she'd followed them into a warehouse and had started shooting warning blasts as soon as she saw Solo tied up with a bag over his head

"I raised you Kira, I know everything" was the sage answer she got

"Anyway there was I shooting at some Hutt minions, saving Solo's ass, handing him my spare gun and he suddenly gives me that look!" Kira grumbled opening her eyes exaggeratedly and fluttering her eyelashes while trying to imitate Ben "you know the look, the pathetic one Kylo gives Rey when she's not looking"

"Ahh the Bambi eyes"

"Yes and it's ridiculous because I'm beating the shit out of those dumpsters for him and we're right in the middle of a fight, what the hell Grandpa? I didn't ask for the Bambi eyes!" Kira got angrier "that's Matt's deal, hell it's Kylo's too, but I am Kira Kenobi and I could have lived the rest of my life perfectly happy without knowing Ben was capable of directing that look at me"

Obiwan knew exactly what look she was talking about, the one that only a Skywalker could replicate, a gaze that was a mixture of awe, worship and admiration with just the right ammount of love that made mooncalfs look tame. Leia had a habit of sporting Bambi eyes whenever she looked at Han after the war.

In hindsight maybe the triplets had inherited the look from Shmi Skywalker, the blame for this couldn't be laid exclusively at Anakin's door.

"So he gave you the Bambi eyes and..."

"And now I'm doomed"

"Perfectly understandable"

"No I mean yes, I mean" Kira fisted her hands "We were fighting and he's looking at me like I'm his new religion or something and then we're tying up the twilek and the togruta and getting the hell out of Dodge in my speeder and it felt so right grandpa" she took a deep breath and a gulp of tea "and then I'm dropping him off at the Senate building and he's kissing me again, only this time I kiss him back because dammit who can resist those stupid brown eyes when they have that look"

"So that's why you think you're doomed" Obiwan agreed "you're right dear, you are very much doomed, has he asked you to marry him yet?"

"After we broke apart from that kiss"

"And now he's sending you flowers" Grandfather chuckled "if you dislike the gesture why don't you tell him to stop?"

"Because then I'd have to talk to him!" Kira replied then she smiled a little bit momentarily lighting up the perpetual scowl on her face "besides nobody has ever sent me flowers before, all the guys that like me are way too scared"

"What do your sisters think about it?"

"Oh Force if they knew it's him I'll never hear the end of it from Rey, they all know scoundrels are so not my kriffin type"

"Exept one scoundrel apparently is"

"I blame the Bambi eyes" Kira crossed her arms over her chest "and you grandpa are not allowed to tell anybody capisce?"

"Who would I tell?" Obiwan lied knowing fully well what his next topic of discussion with Anakin would be when they met up for senior discount brunch in his penitentiary's cafe

"So what do I do? I don't want to like him, he's still an asshole with a hero complex and a womanizer track record"

"Trust the force?" Her grandfather joked earning him a glower from Kira "just follow your instincts Kira, that's what my old master used to say"

"Your old master died a virgin"

"Actually Qui Gon lied to the Jedi Council about that but that's a story for another day"

"So it wasn't just you and vader who lied about that?...You know you Jedis had a ton of double standards" Kira needled in, much like the eldest Solo triplet, Kira had also done a stint in the Secret, Institution for Terror and Hostility (S.I.T.H) that opposed the Jedi order during her teens.

Obiwan had breathed easily when Kira's fascination with the emperor (who was rumored to be related to the triplets mysterious mother) had dwindled from Sith tendencies down into a simple knack for collecting empire related memorabilia. As opposed to Kylo's much more painful experience at the hands of Snoke the last head of the Sith organization.

"And that's a lesson to learn from the old Jedi order that Luke took into account" Obiwan cut off good-naturedly "avoid double standards" he sent her a pointed look "anything else you'd like to share? I can see it's eating you, trust me my dear if he likes you everything will be fine"

"His last flowers came with tickets to a Black Sabbath concert" Kira confessed ruefully "I didn't exactly talk to him, but I might have sent him a text telling him to pick me up in three hours"

"I don't know what millennials are calling that nowadays but in my time we called that a date"

"It's not a date! I don't do dates, dates are for pathetic people like Matt and Daisy"

"Does Ben Solo know that?" Obiwan chuckled

"Shut up Grandpa" Kira put her head in her arms and let out a scream "Force I'm so kriffin doomed"

And Obiwan did as a good grandfather would and didn't voice his agreement out loud "it's all right Kira, if he gets too out of hand you can just punch him again"

"What if I don't want to punch him?" Kira raised her head from her arms

"Then you don't punch him, simple as that"

"I don't want to be a notch in his bedpost, I'd die if I'm just a game for his stupid nerf herder ass"

"Kira any man that even thinks that you're the type of girl that gets used like that, deserves all the pain he'll get when you disabuse him of the notion"

"Thanks Grandpa, that...Made me feel oddly better"

Obiwan sighed leave it to Kira to be comforted by thoughts of violent retribution "You have a Jedi blessing to break that boy's bones if he doesn't behave"

"And here I thought you couldn't be a sweeter old man" Kira smiled "thank you, I really needed to hear that"

Oh Anakin would have a life support field day when Obiwan shared the latest Grandchild gossip, that's for sure, but in the meantime Obiwan Kenobi poured more tea and listened to Kira's dramatic death threats towards the man she liked.

He wished Satine could see him now, she would laugh too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Rey was fun to write. Lilithsaur dear this fic was inspired by Franco and Sarita's relationship in PDG. Also the girls love for quirky Grandpa Martin


End file.
